Fear is not just a four letter word!
by Kane67
Summary: Summary: After Lita and Edge betray Matt a certain blond comes to show them the error of their ways! characters: Undertaker,Kane,Jeff Hardy
1. Little blond avenging angel!

Title: Fear is not just a four letter word! Part 1?  
Pairing: Buffy Summers/Matt Hardy  
Rating: MA  
Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and the WWE belongs to Vince.  
Summary: After Lita and Edge betray Matt a certain blond comes to  
show them the error of their ways!

Notes: No roster split!  
Notes: WWE time lines and story lines will be mixed up!  
Notes: Buffy will be AU  
Notes: Buffy is not the slayer in this but she is a third degree  
black belt in karate. She also knows how to wrestle she's a high flyer.  
Notes: for this story Buffy is 19 Jeff is 20 and Matt is 23

Part 1

Buffy sat on her couch eating popcorn and watching Monday Night Raw,  
Kane and The Undertaker were beating the hell out of the Heartthrobs  
it was pretty comical the looks of pure horror on there face's every  
time one of the Brother's of Destruction got close to them. She  
almost felt bad for them.

The match was over quick when Kane  
chokeslammed Romeo for the three count. Laughing Buffy went into the  
kitchen to get a can of Coke digging in the back of the fridge for  
the last one but before she could grab it Matt's music came on.

Running back into the living room just in time to see Edge and Lita  
attack her best friend since childhood from behind hitting him with  
a steel chair and busting him open on the back of his head.

She was furious she had had enough of Edge and Lita going after Matt  
this was the third time they had attacked him from behind it wasn't  
enough that they had betrayed him by sleeping together -no they had  
to take cowardly shots at him and tear him down with their cruel  
insults. That was it she made up her mind she was going to be  
visiting a certain dark haired hardy boy very soon whether he liked  
it or not!

Flashback: The previous Monday night 11:10pm

On the phone

"What the hell was that Matt", Buffy asked furiously pacing in her  
living room trying her hardest to keep calm and failing miserably.

"Don't worry about it Buff I'm fine", Matt said,  
Clenching the phone in his hand to keep from wincing in pain.

"Bullshit don't you lie to me Matthew Moore Hardy I know you,  
your not fine so stop trying to be all macho because it's really not  
working", Buffy hissed into the phone.

Matt flinched at the use of his full name and her sharp tone  
thinking how the hell he was going to get the girl he had loved  
since he had been in the eighth grade to calm down.

"I'm coming to see you" Buffy said breaking into Matt's inner musings.

"What no you can't!", Matt shouted frantically.

"You don't want to see me?", Buffy asked trying to keep the hurt  
out of her voice but Matt caught it anyway

"No baby it's just I don't want you getting hurt is all", Matt replied soothingly.

Buffy smiled at the endearment then frowned when she  
heard the rest of his sentence.

"You know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself you over  
grown over protective asshole", Buffy half shouted half growled.  
Matt winced knowing he had hit a soar spot in his choice of  
wording.

"I know you can take care of yourself but I still worry  
about you", Matt quickly apologized.

"I know and that's very sweet of you Matty but I'm a big girl  
now! ", Buffy cooed.

Matt laughed at her sarcastic baby talk and asked,  
"So am I forgiven?",

"Yes you are forgiven,.

"And your not mad?",

"No I'm not mad", she smiled.

"I'm not an over grown over protective asshole?",

"Don't push it Buffy", said laughing but then stopped and became  
quiet causing Matt to become concerned.

"What's wrong babe?", Matt asked worried.

"I will stay put for now Matty but if they hurt you again, even just  
a little I will be paying them a visit and I will teach them that  
fear is not just a four letter word!"

"My little blond avenging angel!", Matt said smirking.

"I'm dead serious Matt!", Buffy said

"I know", Matt sighed

" Well I'm gonna go, I love you big guy take care of yourself".

"I love you too Babe and I will".

End of flashback

Buffy shook her head to clear her thoughts of the conversation she  
had with Matt last week and continued to pack her bags with clothes  
and other necessity's. She had already purchased a plane ticket from  
Sunnydale to LA her flight would be leaving in 30 minutes so she had  
to leave soon.

She had made a call to Jeff earlier to score a WWE  
back stage pass and she couldn't wait to see her two favorite boys,  
smirking to herself knowing that Matty would have his panties in a  
bunch for a while but he would get over it. Laughing Buffy grabbed  
her cell her bags and her keys locked up the house and got on her  
black Harley for the ten-minute drive to the airport.

End part 1

TBC?

Feed back: Yes Please!


	2. Brothers Of Destruction

Title: Fear is not just a four letter word! Part 2  
Pairing: Buffy Summers/Matt Hardy  
Rating: MA  
Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and the WWE belongs to Vince.  
Summary: After Lita and Edge betray Matt a certain blond comes to  
show them the error of their ways!

Note : Buffy will sometimes call Jeff Hardy Nero which is his middle  
name so your not confused.  
Note: 1 or 2 quotes below were taken from Buffy I do not own them!

Part 2

Arriving at the Sunnydale airport, Buffy quickly parked her Harley  
in the parking lot gathering her items and made her way into the  
small building. Leaving her bags to be scanned and loaded onto the  
plane she made her way up to the young girl at the counter who  
reminded her suspiciously of the pre Xander, Cordelia Chase she had  
met when she first moved to Sunnydale. With her snobby "I'm better  
than you your not worth my time" look firmly in place asked in a  
falsely sweet voice

"Can I help you?"

Buffy rolled her eyes at the girl but answered anyway.

"Yeah I'm on flight 16 to LA", Buffy said handing her the ticket  
passport and ID.

The girl not even looking at the info handed it back to her then  
pointed to the waiting area in front of the gate where the plane was  
already loading with passengers.  
Shaking her head in disgust at the girl's stupidity, It was people  
like that that was the reason we had terrorist attacks Buffy thought  
to herself.

"Only in Sunnydale would they hire people like her" Buffy muttered  
while boarding the plane,

Finding her seat in the back she sat and tried to get comfortable  
for the short ride.  
The first thing she became aware of was that someone was shaking  
her. She realized she must have fallen asleep and that she was at  
the airport. Stretching Buffy walked off the plane and into the  
large crowded airport.

So busy looking for Jeff's familiar handsome face that she didn't  
notice a large figure come up behind her until two big arms wrapped  
around her small waist. Startled and reacting on pure instinct  
tugging forward on one of the arms and used her body weight to flip  
her attacker or what she thought was one over her shoulder and on to  
his back. Only then did she realize who it was she had just taken  
out scowling at the rainbow haired man below her.

"Jesus H Christ Nero are you trying to get yourself killed" Buffy  
growled at the sulking man.

"Jeez Buff must you always resort to violence?"

"Jeez Jeff must you always resort to stupidity" Buffy commented  
dryly while helping him up.

Pouting at her words for a minute. Then as if nothing happened a big  
smile broke out on his face sweeping her up off her feet into a big  
bear hug telling her that he had missed his little Buffy. Laughing  
she returned the hug saying that she had missed her Jeffy shaped  
friend too.

Grabbing her stuff at the baggage claim they headed out hand in hand  
to the parking garage and into Jeff's Corvette where they headed  
straight to the arena for the house show that would be starting in  
about an hour.

After showing her backstage pass to the security guard at the door  
she went to find Matt while Jeff went to put her stuff away.  
Wandering down the hall aimlessly she knew she was lost turning yet  
another corner that looked just like the one before it. She bumped  
into a large wall of muscle looking up into the leering face of  
Tyson Tomko  
Buffy sighed to herself thinking just my luck!

"You know a pretty little thing like you shouldn't be out walking  
these halls alone" "You never know who could be out lurking just  
waiting for an opportunity to..."

"Oh my god cliched much?" Buffy cut him off before he could continue  
to ramble on about things that in the end would only serve to give  
her a large headache.

"Can't you lack brains ever come up with something that's not so, Oh I don't know lame? "

Not liking the way she was talking to him Tomko went to grab her.  
Before he could lay a finger on her she bent her leg and kneed him  
in the ball's then stalked away before he had a chance to recover.  
She made it down the next corridor when a deep southern voice spoke  
up behind her.

"You know it's probably not a good idea for a girl to be picking  
fights with 200 hundred pound plus wrestlers! Especially when they  
look like you".

Buffy whirled around in shock at the voice that she knew belonged to  
one of her favorite WWE superstars- The Undertaker and got an even  
bigger shock when his brother Kane was standing there too.  
Realizing she looked like a pathetic gaping fan even though in  
actually that's exactly what she was pulled herself together and in  
true Buffy like fashion seemingly confused asked

"Who the hell are you?" smirking inwardly when they bought right into it.

"You don't know?" Taker asked looking almost appalled that someone  
didn't know who he was.

Kane just observed her quietly, not really sure what to make of the  
small blond creature in front of him.

Fearing that the Big Red Machine knew that she was bluffing which  
would make her look more like an idiot than a gaping fan ever could  
she tried to move past them but Taker stood blocking her way, each  
time she tried to get by. Finally fed up with this Buffy's leg shot  
out kicking the large ape like man in the shin.

"Now would you please get out of my way you 6 foot 7 waste of space?"

Buffy spoke calmly to the Deadman much to the shock and amusement of  
Kane. What shocked the big man even more was that his brother winced  
and rubbed his sore leg but instead of getting mad he just started  
to chuckle.

Looking from his brother to the little blond bombshell and back  
again trying to figure out what he had just missed but before he  
could ask Taker spoke up

"You know I think I like her bro she's got spunk", Taker drawled in  
his deep Texas accent.

"Well now that I have your Grade A stamp of approval". Buffy said a  
little sarcastically but with none of the earlier hostility. "I  
gotta go Deadman see ya later boys," Buffy said starting to walk  
past them. She was stopped by Taker's loud shout of "So you do know  
who I am I bet your a big fan" he bellowed out looking quite sure of  
himself.

Turning around Buffy looked at him with the most serious expression  
she could muster and replied in her best fake fawning dumb blond voice.

"Well of course I know who you are! After all I'm such a huge  
fan of Kane's how could I not know who his big brother is" Buffy said.

She then smirked at the stunned look on the big mans face than  
chuckled when Kane hunched over clutching his side in laughter at  
her words then choking out in a mocking imitation of his brothers  
earlier words "You know I think I like her bro she's got spunk!"

Taker scowled at them both but then started to laugh

"You know I'm not 6 foot 7 I'm at least 6 foot 10" referring to her  
earlier comment

Rolling her eyes at him, "6 foot 7, 6 foot 10 what's the difference  
your still a waste of space!"

Taker looked at her in faked outrage then rolled his eyes back into  
his head while invading her personal space trying to scare her

Buffy jumped away from him trying her hardest to look frightened

While whispering dramatically, "Forgive me Lord Of Darkness I didn't  
mean it! Please don't eat my soul!"

Which they all shared a laugh over

"By the way I'm Buffy Summers" sticking her hand out for them to  
shake but before either man could acknowledge her they were  
interrupted by a loud angry voice shouting

"What the hell are you doing here?"

All three at once turned to face the figure of one seriously pissed  
off wrestler.

End part 2

Feed back: Yes Please!


	3. Guard Dogs

Title: Fear is not just a four letter word! Part 3?

Pairing: Buffy/Matt Hardy

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon & the WWE belongs to Vince.

Summary: After Lita and Edge betray Matt a certain blond comes to show them the error of their ways!

Notes: No roster split!

Notes: WWE time lines and story lines will be mixed up!

Notes: Buffy will be AU

Notes: for this story Buffy is 19 Jeff is 20 and Matt is 23.

Notes: She knows how to wrestle she's a high flyer.

Notes: Buffy is not the slayer in this but she is a third degree black belt in karate.

Note: Buffy will sometimes call Jeff Hardy Nero which is his middle name so your not confused.

Part 3

Buffy heaved a sigh of annoyance at the interruption of the annoying redhead while resisting the urge to punch the bitch in the face.

"What do you want Lita?".

"What I want to know is what your doing here you little slut!"

"Me Lita? You're the slut need I remind you I'm not the one who cheated on my boyfriend with a married man!"

Lita was about to reply when they were interrupted by yet another angry voice

"Did you just call my woman a whore? ", Edge snarled at Buffy

"No I called her a slut not a whore pay attention", Buffy growled out sarcastically

Edge made a move towards Buffy. Before he could get to her Taker and Kane who had been watching the event silently moved in front of Buffy taking guard .

"I suggest you back off now boy and take your hoe with you", Taker said in a low deadly voice

Edge wisely grabbed Lita's hand and started to pull her down the hall but before they got to the end Buffy's voice stopped them

"You know why I'm here Lita. I will make you pay!"

For a second a look of pure fear made it's way across the Diva's face . But it disappeared just as quick as it came but not before the brothers and Buffy caught it . Buffy let out a string of somewhat maniacal giggles that put even Kane to shame

"I love that look of fear on your face Lita and I can't wait for more", Buffy finished with a look of pure hatred and anger at the clearly nervous diva .

Turning back to Kane and Taker she gave them a nod of thanks for sticking up for her even though they really didn't know her they returned the gesture

"I could of handled them myself you know", Buffy added as an after thought

"Take that as a complement. Most of the time that's as close to a thank you that you'll get from her". 

Once again they were interrupted but this time it was a welcome to Buffy. Spinning around with a yelp she ran to the owner of the voice and gave him a bone-crushing hug . Half laughing , half wincing Matt tapped her on the shoulder .

"As much as I like your body pressed up against mine babe I'm starting to see spots".

Buffy quickly let go of him.

"Sorry Matty I just missed" you Buffy said looking at him sheepishly.

"It's ok" Matt said laughing I missed you too .

Then as if he had just noticed the to large men standing next to his best friend he asked

"What are you doing with them?", In a concerned protective voice

"It's OK Matt there my new friends". 

Matt looked at her like she was crazy for a moment then nodded his head in amusement

"Only you Buffy could befriend the brothers of destruction in less than a few minutes of meeting them" laughed Matt .

Once Taker and Kane were sure the little blond was OK they said they had to go get ready for their match and would see her later. They both wondered how she had worked her way through their defenses in so little time.  
Now left alone Matt grabbed Buffy's hand and lead her to his and Jeff's dressing room . All the while ranting at her saying she should being careful. 

Finally they made it Buffy thought if she had to hear Matt rant about one more thing she was going to kill him.  
Walking into the room together while Matt went to the bathroom Buffy sat on the couch that Jeff was currently occupying and leaned her head on his shoulder sighing she closed her eyes.

"Matt being an ass?", Jeff whispered while playing with her hair

"In the words of Stone Cold Steve Austin Hell Yeah!".

"Want me to beat him up Jeff asked smirking.

"As utterly tempting as that sounds no thanks".

"I don't know whether to be offended or relived" Matt said coming into the room .

"I would be both", Jeff said with a grin which earned him a smack on the head from his big brother.

"Oww", Jeff yelled as he got up off the couch and tackled his brother to the ground . He was trying to put him in a headlock as Matt elbowed him in the gut .

Shaking her head Buffy stood up and grabbed them both by the ear

"Ok next one to move will never be a father", Buffy said sweetly. Both men stopped moving and looked at her with horrified faces that caused her to start laughing at them. Both Hardy's looked at each other then at Buffy. Her laughter seized suddenly when she noticed there identical evil grins and knew she was in for it. Jumping away from them Buffy ran for the door but just as she got to it she felt two sets of arms grab her back and start tickling her .

"Please stop" she yelled gasping for air .

"Say your sorry and we will let you go", Matt said not giving in.

"I'm sorry!". 

"I don't think you are .How about you Jeff, you think she's sorry?", Matt asked still tickling the squirming blond.

"Nope I don't think she is either", Jeff said grabbing her foot before she could kick him in the face.

Lucky for her someone knocked on the door putting an end to her torture. She glared at them as they laughed at her while answering the door. It was a stagehand telling them they had 10 minutes until their match against Edge and Tomko. Matt looked at Buffy sternly

"I don't want you out there!". 

"I wont be Buffy", said nonchalantly

Matt looked surprised that she didn't put up a fight but was also convinced she was lying. He knew his girl way too well .

"I'm serious Buffy Anne Summers".

"Me too Matthew Moore Hardy". 

Buffy hated lying to Matt but if it meant keeping him safe then she would do it in a heartbeat .

"Be careful Buffy", said softly . "I don't know what I would do without you if something happened to you".

"What about me Jeff?", shouted out indignantly.

"Oh you I could live without Buffy", said smirking. She loved the fact that she could get Jeff so worked up.

"See if I ever do you any favors again", Jeff whined.

You will .You can't deny me anything Nero and you know it".

Jeff scowled at the blond but didn't say anything knowing she was right as usual.

"Ha see I was right", Buffy gloated.

"As much as I like to see you piss Jeff off we have a match", Matt said grabbing Jeff by the arm pulling him out the door while ordering her to stay in the room. 

"Yes master", Buffy shouted at Matt while closing the door behind him. Turning on the TV she sat to watch the match. It was going fine until Lita distracted the referee and Edge got a chair. That was it. Buffy sprang off the couch pulling the door open and running out the door only to be caught around the waist, hauled off her feet and encased by a large muscular body .

"And where do we think we are going little miss?", Kane's deep raspy voice whispered in her ear .

"Let me go Kane I have to help them Buffy", said thrashing in his arms trying to get loose.

Kane held on tight carrying her back into the Hardy's dressing room . He took a seat with her on his lap.

"They will be fine but you need to stay put!".

Still struggling to get free Buffy brought her heel back and smashed it into his shin. Kane grimaced in pain but managed to hold onto her .

"You know for a tiny thing you can sure bring on the damage", Kane said half to himself half to her.

"Even if you get free Takers on the other side of the door and if I have to call him in here to help me I will", Kane challenged .

Struggling for a few more minutes she wore herself out slouching back resting her head on the large mans chest in defeat

Buffy sighed

"If you hadn't caught me of guard I could have taken you"

Kane laughed at her comment 

Taker came into the room and smirked at Buffy. "I'm sure you could have Kane can be a wuss at times".

Kane glared at his brother while Buffy smiled at his irritated look happy to know she wasn't the only one upset even though knowing that was why Taker had said it. That was when something occurred to her.

"Matt and Jeff sent you to watch me!", Buffy said angrily.

"No they didn't", Kane said far too quickly.

Buffy shot him a disbelieving look . "Well they didn't. Not exactly. We ran into them after our match and they explained how they knew you and why you were here and what you would do if Lita and Edge tried to hurt them", Kane answered .

"So we volunteered to watch over you", Taker said.

Buffy took a deep breath then let it out to keep herself from saying something she would regret. Finally after calming down a bit she spoke

"I don't need guard dogs to watch over me you know".

Before anyone could say anything more the doors flew open and Matt and Jeff walked in and both seemed fine.   
Kane finally let her up and she ran over to the boys asking 

"Are you guys ok?", Buffy asked concerned for them. 

"Yeah we are both fine", Matt answered for the both of them.

"Good Buffy", said then proceeded to smack them both on the head.

"If you ever send someone to watch me like that again I will castrate you both".

"We didn't tell them to do it".

"Yeah but you knew they would offer", Buffy said which silenced them both leaving the room in silence.

"So who's hungry?", Kane asked trying to break the tension in the room.

"Count on Kane to use food as a distraction", Taker laughed.

"Who says that was a distraction I'm starved after wrestling Blondie here", Kane said pointing at Buffy. "I think I have a bruise on my shin the size of Takers forehead", Kane said smartly winking at Buffy.

"Yeah sorry for kicking you".

"No your not!".

"Ok I'm not", Buffy said grinning from ear to ear heading for the door.

End part 3

TBC?

Feedback: Yes Please!


End file.
